


Come Dine with Me (Translation - Dịch)

by mynguyeen



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynguyeen/pseuds/mynguyeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Chuẩn bị tinh thần đi, anh chàng của cậu lại đến rồi đấy,” Eponine vừa nói vừa đi vào bếp, tay cầm một tờ phiếu gọi món mới. Cô giơ một tay lên trước khi Grantaire kịp lên tiếng. “Không, cậu ta không đi với ai cả. Đúng, cậu ta trông vẫn bảnh như thường lệ. Tớ cũng đã nói là cậu sẽ tự tay chuẩn bị bữa ăn cho cậu ta.”</p><p>Từ bếp của mình, Floréal khịt mũi rồi quay ra nhìn Grantaire. “Anh biết là tối nay Bàn Bếp trưởng không có khách đúng không?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Dine with Me (Translation - Dịch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Dine with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374022) by [sarahyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyyy/pseuds/sarahyyy). 



> I know, I probably should continue my work on HTW when the mood strikes, but this is ER and it's sweet and short and related to food and ... yeah. So for the very few Vietnamese Les Amis fans & ER shippers: Hope you enjoy this little translation piece & comments are highly appreciated!  
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hopeless-romantic-cynic.tumblr.com/)

“Chuẩn bị tinh thần đi, anh chàng của cậu lại đến rồi đấy,” Eponine vừa nói vừa đi vào bếp, tay cầm một tờ phiếu gọi món mới. Cô giơ một tay lên trước khi Grantaire kịp lên tiếng. “Không, cậu ta không đi với ai cả. Đúng, cậu ta trông vẫn bảnh như thường lệ. Tớ cũng đã nói là cậu sẽ tự tay chuẩn bị bữa ăn cho cậu ta.”

Từ bếp của mình, Floréal khịt mũi rồi quay ra nhìn Grantaire. “Anh biết là tối nay Bàn Bếp trưởng không có khách đúng không?”

Bossuet nghe thấy vậy liền nói, “Tớ bỏ phiếu tán thành!”

Grantaire thở dài. “Chúng ta sẽ không mời cậu ấy vào Bàn Bếp trưởng,” cậu đáp lại, vì mời Enjolras vào Bàn Bếp trưởng một lần nữa sẽ gợi lại những kỷ niệm về cái lần Grantaire nói năng lộn xộn rồi tự biến mình thành tên ngốc ngay trong lần đầu tiên Enjolras tới dùng bữa ở nhà hàng của cậu.

Cậu không nghĩ mình đã gây được ấn tượng ban đầu tốt đẹp với Enjolras; cậu chỉ thấy mừng vì những món ăn của cậu dường như đủ ngon để Enjolras liên tục quay trở lại nhà hàng.

“Tại sao không?” Eponine than vãn. “Tớ phải tán tỉnh cậu ta thay cậu và ngược lại - như thế kỳ quặc lắm. Mấy thứ cậu muốn tớ nói cho cậu ta nghe khiến tớ muốn buồn nôn.”

“Tớ không tán tỉnh cậu ấy!” Grantaire phản đối. “Tất cả những gì tớ làm chỉ là nói với cậu ấy về những món cậu ấy gọi thôi! Để cho cậu ấy thông tin! Để cậu ấy biết mình đang ăn gì, và sẽ ăn ngon miệng hơn!”

Eponine lờ cậu đi, và thay vào đó quay sang nhìn Combeferre. “Ai cũng biết anh mới là người thực sự nắm quyền quyết định ở đây,” cô nói.

Grantaire hậm hực phản đối, nhưng vẫn bị tảng lờ.

“Thế rốt cục chúng ta có mời anh chàng của Grantaire vào ăn ở Bàn Bếp trưởng không?” Eponine tiếp tục một cách chậm rãi.

“Combeferre, làm ơn,” Grantaire nói, và từ cái cách Combeferre hơi nhếch môi lên, mắt hơi nheo lại vì thích thú, cậu đã biết rằng có cầu xin cũng vô ích mà thôi.

“Theo tôi thì chúng ta nên biểu quyết,” Combeferre tuyên bố trong tiếng reo hò của mọi người.

Thôi thế là xong. Cậu đã thuê về một đám phản bội, và giờ phải đối mặt với một cuộc nổi loạn.

“Các người bị sa thải,” Grantaire nghiến răng, cau mày nhìn Combeferre.

Combeferre chỉ nhướn một bên lông mày. “Ờ hờ,” cậu ta nói, giọng trêu chọc. Quay về phía Eponine, Combeferre tiếp lời, “Nói với Enjolras là cá nhân bếp trưởng Grantaire mời cậu ấy tới dùng bữa ở Bàn Bếp trưởng.”

Eponine mỉm cười. “Vâng thưa sếp!” cô vui vẻ đáp, rồi rời khỏi bếp trước khi Grantaire kịp nghĩ ra điều gì để nói.

“Tôi ghét tất cả các cậu,” Grantaire rên rỉ.

“Ít nhất thì chúng ta cũng chỉ mới bắt đầu phục vụ khách, và trông cậu vẫn chưa đến mức xơ xác lắm?” Joly an ủi.

Grantaire rên rỉ thêm lần nữa.

__

 

Khi Eponine dẫn một Enjolras đang mỉm cười vào bếp, Grantaire cố kìm một tiếng rên rỉ nữa. Thay vào đó, cậu cười với Enjolras khi Enjolras đi qua, và hy vọng rằng đó là nụ cười chuyên nghiệp nói rằng _tôi rất vui vì cậu thích ăn những món tôi làm_ , chứ không phải nụ cười cún con đắm đuối của cậu.

“Ra nói chuyện với anh ấy đi,” Cosette thì thầm khi Grantaire đi đến kiểm tra bếp rán cá.

“Cá hồi thế nào rồi?” Grantaire hỏi như thể không nghe thấy câu nói của Cosette. “Nhớ trông chừng nhiệt độ chảo đấy.”

Cosette quay ra lườm cậu một cái. “Cá hồi rất hoàn hảo. Nhiệt độ chảo cũng hoàn hảo. Đừng có gây sự với em chỉ vì anh không biết phải xử lý thế nào vì lỡ phải lòng với Enjolras.”

“Anh không phải lòng-”

Eponine xuất hiện bên cạnh cậu. “Quý ngài ở Bàn Bếp trưởng đã sẵn sàng gọi món,” cô nói, đủ to để Enjolras chắc chắn nghe thấy. “Tớ nghĩ cậu sẽ tự mình làm việc này _như cậu vẫn thường làm_?”

Grantaire nở một nụ cười tươi, đề phòng Enjolras nhìn về hướng này, nhưng lầu bầu với Eponine, “Tớ thề là tớ sẽ đuổi việc cậu.”

“Ừ cứ thử đi xem nào,” Eponine nói theo điệu nhạc, và đẩy Grantaire về phía Bàn Bếp trưởng.

“Chào buổi tối, Enjolras,” Grantaire nói khi tới bàn của Enjolras. Mọi việc đang rất ổn thỏa. Giọng của cậu nghe bình tĩnh và chuyên nghiệp. Chắc Enjolras không thể nghe thấy tiếng tim Grantaire đang muốn nhảy ra khỏi lồng ngực. “Tối nay cậu sẽ dùng món gì?”

Enjolras đặt quyển thực đơn trên tay xuống. “Chào bếp trưởng Grantaire,” cậu nói. “Thật tốt khi lại được gặp anh.”

“Chào,” Grantaire bối rối đáp lại, vì Enjolras đang _mỉm cười_ với cậu. Vừa mới rồi Grantaire còn làm tốt vậy mà … “Mà Chúa ơi, chỉ Grantaire thôi. Hoặc là R, đối với bạn bè của tôi.”

“Và cậu ta chắc chắn muốn cậu gọi cậu ta là R,” Bahorel gọi với ra từ bếp nướng, thậm chí còn chẳng thèm giả vờ là không nghe lỏm.

“ _Lạy Chúa_ ,” Grantaire lẩm bẩm, xoay người sang lườm Bahorel và ra hiệu cho cậu ta im ngay lập tức.

Khi cậu quay lại phía Enjolras, Enjolras đang mỉm cười.

“Thế R vậy,” Enjolras nói. Ờ. Wow. Được thôi.

Grantaire có thể cảm nhận được hai má mình nóng ran. “Ừm,” cậu nói. “R cũng tốt.”

Môi của Enjolras khẽ nhếch lên. “Ừ, đúng thế.”

Chúa ơi, Grantaire phải đi khỏi đây trước khi cậu tiếp tục tự làm mình bẽ mặt. “Cậu đã quyết định chọn món gì chưa?” cậu hỏi.

Enjolras là khách quen; cậu ấy tới nhà hàng này hai lần mỗi tuần từ cách đây khoảng một tháng, nhưng có vẻ như cậu ấy vẫn chưa tìm ra món ưa thích. Nếu rồi thì thế nào Grantaire cũng biết; Grantaire dành một lượng thời gian đáng kể để phân tích đơn gọi món của Enjolras.

Enjolras gõ gõ ngón tay lên menu. “Hãy làm tôi bất ngờ,” cậu quyết định.

Grantaire chớp mắt. “Thật ư?”

Enjolras nhún vai. “Tôi tin anh,” cậu nói với Grantaire, hơi nhún vai một chút. Nụ cười của cậu có chút gì đó tình cảm hơn khi nói, “Mọi món tôi từng thử cho tới giờ tôi đều thích cả, bếp trưởng ạ.”

Grantaire cảm thấy như muốn hôn Enjolras. Mà không phải. Grantaire thực sự muốn hôn Enjolras. Cậu đành gật đầu và nói, “Tôi sẽ sớm quay trở lại với hors-d’oeuvres.”

__

 

“Kem lúa mạch hả?” Combeferre nói nhỏ cạnh Grantaire. “Món đó đâu có trong menu.”

“Cái tart camembert nướng cũng thế,” Joly nói với Combeferre. “Grantaire chắc định dốc hết vốn để cưa đổ anh chàng của mình tối nay.”

“Ừ tớ biết mà,” Combeferre nói.

Grantaire lườm. “Sao không ai để tôi yên khi tôi đang nấu ăn vậy?”

“Tiếp sau hãy làm món cá hồi rim,” Combeferre lẩm nhẩm. “Không phải món trên menu, mà món ăn kèm với Mousseline ấy. Như thế sẽ hợp với kem lúa mạch.”

“Cậu – tớ ghét ít hơn đám còn lại một chút,” Grantaire nói với Combeferre, liếc nhìn sang và nở một nụ cười nhỏ.

__

 

“Các món ăn thế nào rồi?” Grantaire hỏi khi bưng món cá hồi cho Enjolras.

Enjolras cười rạng rỡ. “Tuyệt hảo,” cậu nói. “Nhưng dù sao thì tôi cũng không mong đợi điều gì khác. Các món ăn của anh lúc nào cũng tuyệt hảo.”

Grantaire cúi đầu rụt rè. Cậu vốn là người biết chấp nhận lời khen, nhưng cậu không thực sự biết phải làm gì với sự chân thành cậu cảm thấy trong giọng nói của Enjolras, hay sự mãnh liệt trong cái nhìn của cậu ấy.

Bình thường cậu thực sự khéo ăn nói hơn thế này.

“Cậu có mong muốn gì cụ thể để kết thúc bữa ăn không?” Grantaire hỏi.

Khóe miệng Enjolras hơi cong lên một chút. “Tôi có thể nghĩ ra được một số thứ,” cậu nói nhỏ, và Grantaire nghĩ mình có thể sẽ bị đột quỵ ngay đó, vì cậu không nghĩ Enjolras chỉ đang nói về món tráng miệng, “nhưng tôi muốn anh quyết định giùm.”

“Ờ,” Grantaire nói, cổ họng khô lại. “Tôi sẽ- Xem xem thế nào.”

“Được,” Enjolras nói, nụ cười nở rộng thêm.

“Ngay bây giờ.”

Ánh mắt của Enjolras sáng lên lấp lánh; chắc chắn trong bụng cậu ấy đang cười Grantaire. “Được,” cậu nói lần nữa.

Grantaire lẩn vội.

__

 

“Tớ chỉ nói vậy thôi,” Joly, người đang đứng chung bàn tráng miệng với Grantaire, lên tiếng, “nhưng có vẻ như tối nay kiểu gì cậu cũng đưa được cậu ta về nhà.”

“Im đi,” Grantaire rít, mặt đỏ lựng lên khi nghĩ đến việc đó. Cậu nhanh chóng lấy lại sự tập trung vào chỗ chocolate cậu đang đun chảy.

“Cậu ta đang nhìn cậu nồng cháy lắm,” Bossuet chêm vào từ phía bên kia. “Trông như thể cậu ta đang muốn đặt cậu lên một mặt phẳng nào đó rồi liếm từng chỗ một trên người cậu vậy.”

“ _Chúa ơi_ ,” Grantaire rên rỉ. “Cả hai cậu đều bị sa thải.”

“Ờ hờ,” hai người đồng thanh nói.

Vì lẽ gì mà Grantaire lại bị biến thành một thứ lãnh đạo bù nhìn trong nhà bếp của _chính mình_ vậy? Rõ ràng cậu cần phải cải tổ lại bộ máy nhân sự.

__

 

Khi Grantaire mang món tráng miệng ra cho Enjolras – món bánh pho mát viên có chocolate chảy theo công thức của Grantaire – Enjolras hỏi, “Tối nay anh đã xong việc chưa?”

Grantaire nhìn về phía bàn tráng miệng, nơi Joly và Bossuet có vẻ đang hoàn thiện nốt đơn gọi món cuối cùng. “Có lẽ vậy,” cậu nói với Enjolras.

Enjolras mỉm cười. “Vậy anh ăn cùng tôi nhé?”

Tim Grantaire đập loạn xạ khi cậu ngồi vào ghế đối diện với Enjolras. Cậu nhìn Enjolras xem xét món ăn trước mặt.

“Nó không sang trọng như những món khác trong menu,” Grantaire nói với cậu, tay chỉ vào mấy viên bánh. “Nhưng mẹ tôi thường làm bánh viên cho tôi ăn, và chúng là thứ tôi thích làm nhất. Theo thời gian, tôi đã thay đổi công thức vài lần, nhưng vẫn chưa nghĩ ra cách nào để nâng cao chúng lên mà không làm mất ý tưởng của món ăn, nên giờ nó là món tôi làm cho đội bếp để ăn vặt. Hoặc để hối lộ.”

Enjolras bật cười. “Các anh có vẻ thân thiết ghê,” cậu nhận xét.

“Ừ,” Grantaire nói, cũng bật cười. Cậu chỉ về phía Combeferre. “Đó là Combeferre, bếp phó của tôi. Chúng tôi học trường nấu ăn cùng nhau, và cậu ấy đã cùng tôi trải qua mọi việc. Còn những người khác ư? Tôi không thuê những người mà tôi không hợp, và tôi chỉ có thể hòa hợp được với những người tốt tính, nên mọi việc cứ thế tự đâu vào đấy thôi, thật đấy.”

“Tôi đã ngắm anh làm việc,” Enjolras nói. “Khi nấu ăn lúc nào trông anh cũng rất hứng thú. Xem anh nấu ăn rất … vui. Tối nay tôi đã rất vui.”

Nghe thấy vậy, Grantaire mỉm cười. “Tôi rất mừng,” cậu nói. Rồi nói tiếp, “Chúa ơi, đừng để mấy câu chuyện tán gẫu của tôi khiến cậu ngại. Ăn thử đi, cho tôi biết cậu nghĩ gì.”

Enjolras gật đầu và cầm nĩa lên.

Grantaire lắc đầu. “Dùng tay đi, hãy tin tôi.”

Enjolras đặt nĩa xuống. “Tôi nên ăn như thế nào? Tôi có nên cắn nó không? Tôi có nên cho cả viên vào miệng không?”

“Lời khuyên chính thức của tôi là cứ cho cả viên bánh vào miệng,” Grantaire nói. “Cắn nó thì cũng không sao, thực ra tôi thích làm vậy hơn, nhưng như thế có lẽ sẽ hơi bẩn, và tôi không muốn cậu làm hỏng bộ vét của cậu.”

Nụ cười của Enjolras trở nên tinh nghịch khi cậu nói, “Anh có thể đề nghị cởi giúp tôi bộ vét khi tôi làm bẩn nó.”

Grantaire sặc không khí và ho sù sụ, khiến Enjolras bật cười. Grantaire chỉ vừa kịp trấn tĩnh lại ít nhiều sau cơn ho khi Enjolras cho một viên bánh pho mát vào miệng, rồi _rên_ lên một tiếng.

Grantaire chắc chắn đã nghe thấy tiếng Bahorel và Cosette cười khẩy phía sau. Sa thải và sa thải – không phải bàn cãi. Cậu chắc chắn sẽ hiện thực hóa lời đe dọa cải tổ bộ máy nhân sự ngay ngày mai, nếu tối nay cậu không chết vì xấu hổ hay vì những “căng thẳng” không được giải tỏa.

“Món này thật _tuyệt vời_ ,” Enjolras nói sau khi đã nuốt.

“Chúng chỉ là bánh pho mát viên thôi,” Grantaire nói, mặt đỏ lựng không dừng lại được. “Tôi có- Tôi có thể dạy cậu cách làm?” cậu đề nghị, mặc dù công thức luôn được cậu giữ gìn cẩn thận như một bí mật.

Cậu phải có cách gì đó để kiểm soát đội làm bếp của mình chứ, phải không?

“Được,” Enjolras vui vẻ đáp, tay cầm viên bánh pho mát tiếp theo. “Tối nay thì sao? Ở nhà tôi? Sau khi chúng ta cởi bỏ bộ vét của tôi ra?”

“ _Hả_ ,” Grantaire nói.

Vẻ tự tin của Enjolras mất đi đôi chút. “Tôi có đang hiểu nhầm không?”

“Không,” Grantaire nói nhanh. “ _Không_. Chỉ là … _Tôi ư? Thật ư?_ ”

Enjolras nghiêng người về phía trước một chút. “Anh thực sự không biết trông anh thu hút đến mức nào khi đang nấu ăn, phải không?” cậu hỏi, và mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy vẻ mặt bối rối đầy bất ngờ của Grantaire. “Tôi sẽ mô tả cho anh một cách rất chi tiết, nhưng đầu bếp nướng của anh trông như đang nhịn cười một cách khó khăn lắm thì phải,” cậu nói, lớn tiếng một chút để được nghe thấy.

Không để Enjolras phải thất vọng, Bahorel ngừng nhịn cười. “Xin lỗi, tôi thực sự không thể kiềm chế được,” cậu ta nói khi Grantaire quay về phía cậu ta và thở dài. “Tôi sẽ đền bù thiệt hại cho cậu bằng cách giúp cậu dọn dẹp tối nay để cậu có thể về luôn bây giờ nếu muốn?”

Grantaire quay lại phía Enjolras và thấy cậu nhún vai, như thể đang nói với Grantaire rằng quyết định hoàn toàn là ở cậu, và rằng Enjolras sẽ tán thành với bất kỳ lựa chọn nào của Grantaire.

Grantaire đưa ra quyết định cuối cùng của mình. “Cậu nghĩ thế nào về việc gói phần tráng miệng còn lại để mang về?”


End file.
